


supererogatory

by ElasticElla



Series: tumblr drabbles and fics [88]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: It starts when they’re still on Yorktown, Nyota insisting that they bring Bones out to dinner.





	

It starts when they’re still on Yorktown, Nyota insisting that they bring Bones out to dinner. Spock professed not to see the purpose of it- _there is no need for a gesture of gratitude for that which Doctor McCoy’s medical oath obligates him to do_ \- but she had her doubts then if he truly meant it.

“I’m surprised this damned snow globe has a decent steak. I expected to wait another two years till home,” Bones says, cutting into the meat with gusto.

Nyota smiles around her salmon salad, and Spock starts talking about recent technological advances in replicator technology and in using organic and non-organic ingredients together.

In response, Bones mutters some theories about off-world dietary changes, and Nyota forgets she was observing them, mentioning a study that’s already underway. And just like that, their first dinner is significantly less awkward than Nyota feared when she insisted upon it. (Spock’s arguments had been varied, the third wheel one worrying her the most, as that would certainly make for a poor thank-you meal.)

One dinner becomes two, becomes three, and then Nyota’s getting her shots and McCoy is stressed, so then he’s playing mario cart with her and Spock, hurling shells.

“Tell me you didn’t introduce this to Jim,” he says in the middle of the fourth round.

Nyota’s lightning bolt hits Spock, and he shakes his head, saying, “I cannot imagine this would serve the crew’s morale well.”

“Mandated tournaments,” Nyota says with an exaggerated shiver.

Bones snorts, “I can’t believe after everything Starfleet’s requiring team building exercises.”

“It is, I believe, horseshit,” Spock deadpans.

Bones goes wide-eyed, turning, and in that split second Spock passes him, taking the second place spot.

“You’re a sore loser aren’t you?” Bones asks with a frown.

Spock doesn’t blink, “I have yet to be awarded last place since you have joined us. As you have no evidence-”

Nyota’s laugh tumbles past her fingers, her voice adopting a flat tone, “It is illogical to have an emotional response to a fictional competition.”

Spock’s eyebrows twitch. “The next round’s _loser_ shall acquire sustenance for each of us.”

(Spock ends up getting the pizza, though he does point out the two of them creating an alliance did challenge the assumptions when the offer was put forward. And then Nyota was smiling a little too wide, and Bones happily pointing out that one might confuse him with a sore loser.)

Playing classic earth video games turns into trying out Vulcan instruments, turns into the three of them more or less always being in each other’s orbit. It isn’t until Jim points it out, _Jim_ , that Nyota realizes they’re dating. It’s obvious in retrospect, and with classical movie night, casual touches had become even more common between them. There was just a little jump left, and as the communications person, or the person Jim had unfortunately commented to, she would take the leap.

“Len, you like us don’t you?” she asked, ignoring Spock’s look. As if she was really going to have this conversation without all three of them there.

“Nah, I come around to get my ass whooped at Scrabble.”

Nyota smiles, but waits for the real answer.  

He sighs, looking up from his cards, “Yes. Is this a feelings night? You know I hate those.”

“As do I Leonard,” Spock says, getting a crooked grin in response.

“We were hoping you might want to date us in a more official capacity,” she continues.

He nearly spits out his bourbon, his response taking a bit. “If this is some plot to get me to lose at Texas Hold ‘em… it ain’t happening.”

“It’s not,” Nyota says simply.

Swallowing, he turns to Spock, “And what do you think?”

Spock places his cards down, “You would no longer need to complain about _over-eager hormonal fillies with fictional ailments_ or the like.” 

“I’m not,” he starts, squeezing his eyes shut. “I don’t want to mess you two up.”

Nyota almost laughs, and Spock says, “We don’t require outside help on that front.”

“Just stay,” Nyota says, doesn’t want to think back on the days Spock almost went to the new colonies. “One night and you can think about it in the morning.”

“Alright,” Len says slowly, “we can do that.”

(One night turns into two, into three, into infinity and beyond.)


End file.
